Religion
Creation of Vestella Some time ago, the Five Fathers each created a race in their own image. The five base races are humans, elves, dwarves, gnomes, and halflings. Each race was given an equal corner of the continent called Vestella, which was previously devoid of intelligent life. The large middle section of the continent, known as Esparrus, was decreed sacred common ground- never to be “owned” by any single race. If one race tries to claim dominion over Esparrus, divine intervention terminates their efforts. The Fathers then left Vestella to the Ten Mothers, who had created the kingdom itself. These goddesses represent different ideals and different forces of nature. They seek to maintain balance in Vestella through non-direct intervention. The Ten Mothers (Goddesses) Each of the Ten Mothers lives on her own plane, which exists parallel to the material plane. These planes are inaccessible to creatures of the material plane. The goddesses may disagree on many things, but each knows that balance is necessary in the material plane, and they take action when necessary to maintain that balance. Most people either choose one goddess to devote their soul too, or follow principles that they believe in which may align with many goddesses. Clerics devote their lives fully to their chosen goddess, and she rewards their faith when they need her. Warlocks on the other hand, make pacts with powerful beings in the planes of the goddesses. This doesn't require devotion, but they must pay for the powers they receive in some other way. Paladins do not necessarily rely on a specific goddess for their powers. They vow oaths to certain lifestyles, rather, and are rewarded indirectly by any goddesses who their values align with. The influence of the Ten Mothers is cut off after a certain depth below the surface of the earth. For this reason, most areas of The Under are not watched or affected by the goddesses at all. The majority of inhabitants are aware of the existence of the goddesses, but they rarely dedicate themselves to them as much as those on the surface. Clerics and others who rely on divine intervention to receive their powers are rendered powerless as they venture below. Kezias, notably, sleeps near the surface to receive visions from Lux in his dreams, but is unable to use any of his old cleric powers once he heads back down. Lux Lux is the goddess of light. She represents righteousness, purity, and courage. She puts the needs of others before her own. She favors those who never lie, cheat, or steal. Other goddesses see her as overly cautious or fussy. Those who pray to Lux wish to become shining pillars of rectitude. Aasimar are messengers of Lux on Vestella. Notable followers: Kezias (Former Aasimar cleric stuck in The Under) Vance (Powerful former Bristol guard, current Ellery resident) Glacies Glacies is the goddess of ice. She represents beauty, purity, and brevity. She is the most charismatic of all goddesses. She favors those with pure hearts and enchanting forms. Other goddesses sometimes see her as vain. Those who pray to Glacies seek beauty, both inside and out. Elves tend to favor Glacies or Silva. Triton often embody Glacies' values. Notable followers: The Great Grim (Famous tiefling musician in Nordrake) Caeli Caeli is the goddess of wind and fresh air. She represents vivid thinking, creativity, and cleanliness. She is wisest of all goddesses. She favors those who learn from their experiences, and express knowledge through some form of art. Other goddesses might see her as envious, as her wisdom often comes from the experience of others and not her own endeavors. Those who pray to Caeli seek to clear and focus their minds. Halflings tend to follow Caeli or Pluviam. Air genasi are often Caeli's effigies. Notable followers: Corbin Rider (Young Bristol guard) Terra Terra is the goddess of earth. She represents determination and physical health. She has the highest constitution of all the goddesses. She favors those who strengthen and respect their bodies. Other goddesses view her as gluttonous, as her appetite is nearly insatiable. Those who pray to Terra seek physical health and a strong resolve. Dwarves tend to follow Terra or Ignis. Earth genasi are often Terra's effigies. Notable followers: Ivan, son of Tukov Captain Tydrom (Bristol Guard Caption) Pluviam Pluviam is the goddess of water. She represents adaptability, and resilience. She is the most dexterous of all goddesses. She favors those who do not promote any extreme viewpoints. Other goddesses may see her as lazy, due to her reactive nature. Those who pray to Pluviam wish for help in dealing with things as they come. Halflings tend to follow Pluviam or Caeli. Water genasi are often Pluviam's effigies. Notable followers: Sedaryn (Owns Sedaryn's Seafood in Bristol) Tonitrua Tonitrua is the goddess of storms. She represents balance through both patience and ambition. She is the most volatile of the ten goddesses. She favors those who choose when and how to act carefully, but also those who never fail to take action when necessary. She believes it is important to exercise restraint at times, and to cut loose at others. Because of this, she is sometimes viewed as remiss or even contradictory. Those who pray to Tonitrua seek balance in their lives. While human principles vary greatly, many find Tonitrua's ideals to match their instincts best. Notable followers: Silva Silva is the goddess of plant life. She represents freedom and luck. Her success is often due to a favorable turn of events. She favors those who follow their whims without being corrupted. She is sometimes viewed as cruel and angry, but she believes sometimes it is necessary to be these things. Those who pray to Silva wish to improve their luck or to honor nature. Elves tend to favor Silva or Glacies. Firbolg are living examples of Silva's values. Most residents of the town of Ellery follow Silva's values. Notable followers: Enra Greenleaf, Walnut Dankgrass Alvaerelle (Powerful druid, Enra's mentor) Karven Ditko (Wandering ranger, met in Bristol while tracking Redd) Morbus Morbus is the goddess of poison and disease. She represents sickness, and the corruption of minds. She is the most intelligent of all the goddesses, which only makes her more dangerous. She favors those who are meticulous and cunning. She is viewed as lustful by the other goddesses, due to her penchant for indulging in mortal pleasures. Those who pray to Morbus wish poor health upon their enemies. Yuan-ti often devote their lives to Morbus. Notable followers: Swarthy Spearo (Deceased elderly tiefling businessman) Ignis Ignis is the goddess of fire. She represents power, war, and conquest. She is the most physically powerful of all the goddesses. She favors those who are never satisfied. She is viewed as greedy by the other goddesses, and is thus watched closely. Those who pray to Ignis wish for more power- physically or otherwise. Dwarves tend to follow Ignis or Terra. Fire genasi are often Ignis' effigies. Notable followers: Vavith Nosebreaker (Bristol Second-in-Command) Umbra Umbra is the goddess of darkness. She represents villainy, corruption, and primal desire. She is concerned only with her own desires, and she favors those who have the same motivation. Other goddesses see her as dangerous and volatile. Those who pray to Umbra seek to acquire their greatest desires, at any cost. Tieflings are cursed to bear Umbra's likeness, though they may choose not to follow her. Notable followers: Relzrureos (Black dragon) Redd (Goblin chief with a big bounty on his head) The Five Fathers The Five Fathers currently have no presence in Vestella. A band of clerics once devoted their lives (hundreds of years for some of them) to the Five Fathers, and in all that time didn't receive so much as a faint hint of intervention. The role of the Five Fathers in the creation of Vestella is one of the very few memories to survive the White. As to where they have gone, or if they even still exist, nothing is known for sure.